


Those (Un)fortunate Events

by SolSermisiere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Bottom Eren, Bottom Levi, Brace yourselves, Eren being an adorable shit and Levi even more so, Fluff and Smut, Generally just awkward, Levi being grumpy, M/M, May turn out a bit kinky at the end or in the middle, Normal Life, Random & Short, Romance, Switching, Won't be longer than 25 000 words, because it makes my day, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolSermisiere/pseuds/SolSermisiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just get hit by this sudden realization and something changes – it may be small and not all that important. In some cases it does not only change how the next hour of your day will pass, however, but how the rest of your year and then life will go on. And more often than not you are unsuspecting, just going with the usual flow, expecting nothing more exciting than a new winter coffee special making it's grand entrance into the menu that you don't really give a shit about either way, being a hardcore tea lover.</p><p>For Levi, it was something as mundane as realizing he had left the window open and it was supposed to rain heavily in the afternoon. Then he had to take the next bus and met the Sneezing Bastard.</p><p>It all ended in blood and Levi missing his job that day. It also ended with him meeting one Eren Yeager, dubbded as the said Sneezing Bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those (Un)fortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there... Yes, my other works had not been update for a year. This one will be on the short site. Up to 25 000 words. It's a bit of a distraction a usual. But I know perfectly where it's going and will be finished shortly like my other shorter fics.
> 
> I will start on the Shingeki fics I already have going, but that's after December once my MA is done. 
> 
> That all being said, please enjoy this little piece of lovely awkwardness, humour and smut in one. Hopefully :D Let me know what you think. Always appreciated.

Sometimes you just get hit by this sudden realization and something changes – it may be small and not all that important. In some cases it does not only change how the next hour of your day will pass, however, but how the rest of your year and then life will go on.

And more often than not you are unsuspecting, just going with the usual flow, expecting nothing more exciting than a new winter coffee special making it's grand entrance into the menu that you don't really give a shit about either way, being a hardcore tea lover.

For Levi, it was something as mundane as realizing he had left the window open and it was supposed to rain heavily in the afternoon. Thinking he had enough time to spare as he usually did, he turned back on the stairs to make sure there was no flood when he came back later from work. It was also the day the bus had decided to change the routine for once, because why the fuck not, who cared about timetables, right? It's not like he paid friggin' money for a bus card to be able to commute to that bloody cesspit of a city he was forced to visit Monday to Friday just to earn his keep.

No.

He paid for it and forced himself to go through the gruelling and mentally draining process of sharing his space with other people. People he would most likely never learn to know, not that he wished to in the first place, that were more like dull decoration and pretty shitty at that if you asked him, many different aspects taken into consideration. Especially in the most hot and cold seasons when sweat traded places with constantly runny noses wiped on sleeves, sneezing without having enough common courtesy to cover your mouth with a hand and disturbing coughs that should rather lead to people being confined in a hospital bed rather than a crowded public bus.

Still, Levi went through it day by day, despite hating most of it.

Well, okay... all of it, if he was being honest.

There was nothing redeeming his everyday bus ride. And that day it was even more of a disaster.

It wouldn't have to happen, had the right bus come on time. It hadn't, though, and Levi had no other choice but to take the one after it that _did_ arrive on time. Small blessings.

On the very prominent downside, it was far more packed being closer to the morning rush hour.

His bus ride was there on the horizon every weekday and, as per normal, he was about to suffer through it like a champ, because he was an adult and he wasn't going to go on a killing spree because a stupid kid had the gall to sneeze at his, very unfortunately, exposed nape.

No.

Levi was an adult. A mature adult at that, at the ripe age of twenty-eight, and he was going to squeeze his fists and think distracting thoughts.

Happy thoughts.

Like trying out the newest batch of tea he got online last Friday, but haven't yet managed to taste. Yes... Silver Needle with a hint of jasmine or the Kukicha he had never tried before at all and was eager to give a taste test.

He could also reminiscence how grate it was to finally find time during the weekend to watch a few martial arts events over the Internet and have a good run on Sunday morning.

He could also try to focus on the fact there was a completely new vertical steamer on his way to him, so that he could make his clothes look pristine without unnecessary fuss and trouble; above all his shirts that had a tendency to wrinkle at very inopportune times.

Those were the things Levi could gladly remind himself of and look forward to and temporarily forget of his, far from ideal, predicament.

Surely. Without a doubt.

It was the case as he thought he was an adult and that he was strong, but it seemed that on that particular Monday he was simply not strong enough.

And so he let it go and boy did he let it go spectacularly if somebody were to ask him...

Admittedly, it was not done entirely with conscious determination.

He was known for being quite to the point and at times even severe, but he was not intentionally cruel. In case somebody wasn't asking for it through very untoward remarks or their less than commendable actions, of course. Everything had it's limit after all...

But going back to the heart of the matter, while he was about to openly, but still acting within social norms, voice his dissatisfaction of the happenings to the uncouth person behind him and was in the process of turning around to face the moron and verbally obliterate him, the bus driver chose to brake abruptly.

And by abruptly, Levi meant _very_. VERY. Capital letters. Bold. **VERY ABRUPTLY**.

He didn't want to brag, but he had great balance and it wasn't easy to jostle him around despite his size.

Still, physics is physics and he couldn't win that time, the momentum sending him back fast, flailing. And as he was mid turn, not having gripped anything at the right time, his body, elbow included, was sent into the person he was in the process of facing.

Spectacular indeed.

A broken nose and a fountain of blood later, instead of sitting in his not really cosy, but at least clean up to his standards, office, Levi had found himself in the closest hospital along with the sneezing bastard that Levi insisted was at fucking fault.

Nobody told him to sneeze at Levi neck, right? He had it coming and Levi refused to think otherwise, even though he was the one paying for the visit.

And that's exactly how due one small realization and Levi's refusal to mop the floor of his kitchen, he met the Sneezing Bastard.

Dubbed also as the one who bled more than it really made sense to (and no, he did not suffer from Hemophilia) and stained not only his own clothes, but also the bus's floor, Levi clothes and handkerchief and the hospital floor, not to forget the doctor's gown and an array of cotton swabs.

It was a miracle they didn't have to proceed with a transfusion, seeing how much blood the guy had had gushing out of his bruised nose.

It was absolutely appalling. Disgusting.

Not to mention there was probably snot mixed in with all that blood making it all the more off putting.

It was also all thanks to Levi.

But that was just a minor detail and Levi was still of the conviction it shouldn't be that big of his concern.

He escorted the guy to the hospital and paid for the bills.

There wasn't really all that much required of him after that, right?

He was a responsible adult and what else did a responsible adult do if not pay for any trouble they might have caused, get the fuck away and forget about the whole fiasco?

Right...

Well, in the end, Levi wasn't able to act like a responsible adult, then.

There were a few more sudden realizations on the way and one Sneezing Bastard that took over more than just a few hours of his morning in the hospital.

Levi had also learnt to know him as Eren Yeager, despite having thought some time earlier he would most likely never learn to know any of the, so nicely referred to as 'shitty decorations', people on the cursed bus.

He did, though, and there was no going back.

All thanks to a sudden realization and what was one of those unfortunate events one just experienced in their life no matter how much they tried to avoid them.


End file.
